Several systems are known for transmitting information between online servers. However, if transmittal of information towards or from an offline object is desired, people physically access the offline object, input or output data from the offline object, e.g. using dedicated hardware, and exchange data with a central server, e.g. via said dedicated hardware.
There is a need for simplifying the above described process of exchanging information with an offline object.